doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Voyage of the Damned
Voyage of the Damned foi o terceiro especial de natal da série nova. Kylie Minogue estrela como a companion Astrid Peth. A morte de Astrid na conclusão do episódio é a primeira vez que um companion do Doctor morre desde o reinício da série. Também é marcado pela a primeira aparição de Wilfred Mott, futuro companion do Décimo Doctor e avô de Donna Noble. Por alguns meses, Voyage of the Damned foi o episódio mais bem sucedido na história de Doctor Who. Como sendo o segundo programa mais assistido de sua semana e também de todo 2007, Damned tirou a coroa da segunda parte de The Ark in Space. No entanto, seria desbancado cerca de sete meses depois por Journey's End, que foi o primeiro episódio de Doctor Who desde sempre a ganhar em sua semana de transmissão original. Sinopse Uma nave espacial programada em uma rota de colisão apocalíptica com a Terra, um exército de anjos robôs assassinos e um mal decepado - é apenas mais um Natal para o Décimo Doctor... Enredo A ser adicionado Elenco * The Doctor - David Tennant * Astrid Peth - Kylie Minogue * Captain Hardaker - Geoffrey Palmer * Aspirante Alonso Frame - Russell Tovey * Max Capricorn - George Costigan * Rickston Slade - Gray O'Brien * Chief Steward - Andrew Havill * Engenheiro - Bruce Lawrence * Foon Van Hoff - Debbie Chazen * Morvin Van Hoff - Clive Rowe * Sr Copper - Clive Swift * Bannakaffalatta - Jimmy Vee * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Himself - Nicholas Witchell * O Anfitrião - Paul Kasey * Kitchen Hand - Stefan Davis * Newsreader - Jason Mohammad * Voz de Aliens - Colin McFarlane, Ewan Bailey * Voz da Rainha - Jessica Martin Equipe A ser adicionado Referências *O Doctor refere-se a Gallifrey na constelação de Kasterborous. * Bannakaffalatta é um cyborg, como Max Capricórnio. Cyborgs têm sido historicamente discriminados em Sto, que vivem em caravanas cyborgs e só recentemente foram permitidos a se casar. * Os habitantes de Sto adoram um Deus chamado Vot. * O Doctor afirma que ele estava presente no início de Natal. * O Doctor se apresenta como "Passageiro 57", uma referência ao . * Good King Wenceslas é tocado. * Quando o Doctor tenta passar pelo protocolo de segurança, a sua última sugestão é 42, que se prova errada. Esta é uma referência a "O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias". Notas * O título provisório para esta história era 'Starship Titanic'. Como Davies descreve em "The Writer's Tale", foi alterado quando foi apontado que Douglas Adams tinha criado um jogo de vídeo e um livro com esse título, e com um conceito extremamente semelhante, anos antes. * Também de acordo com a The Writer's Tale, o ator americano foi abordado sobre interpretar o Sr. Cobb e, mais tarde, Max Capricorn, mas os planos não deram certo. * Astrid Peth era originalmente chamada simplesmente "Peth." * O compositor Murray Gold e o arranjador Ben Foster tiveram ambos participações especiais como membros da banda do "Titanic", juntamente com o cantor Yamit Mamo, que executa a canção original, "The Stowaway". Mamo também performa "Winter Wonderland". Uma versão instrumental de "Jingle Bells" é ouvida quando o Doctor chega pela primeira vez. * A música tema foi reformulada para Voyage of the Damned e estava poucos segundos maior do que as versões anteriores. "Eu acho que só decidi enfeitá-la - novos tambores, nova secção rítmica, nova linha de baixo, e um pouquinho mais de piano", diz Murray Gold. * O episódio foi dedicado a Verity Lambert, a primeira produtora de Doctor Who, que havia falecido cerca de um mês antes da transmissão. de:Voyage of the Damned en:Voyage of the Damned (TV story) ru:Путешествие проклятых fr:Voyage of the Damned Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Especiais Categoria:Especiais de Natal Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada (SN)